Amy's New Life
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: After Amy is thrown in jail by Sonic and Sally she decides to change her life. She finally tells Sonic that she's done with him and moves on to a better life with Shadow. Shadamy near the end!


The pink hedgehog finally woke up only remembering one thing. Her heart was broken, she felt betrayed by her one true hero. Now thanks to him and his true love Sally, she was in a cold, dark jail cell. Tears ran down her face, staining her cheeks. She felt humiliated and worthless, she felt like she wanted to end her life right now, but she thought how only four people will only miss her. They were the most important people in her life, her best friend Cream, her best friend's mother Vanilla, her cousin Aurora, and the faker Shadow. She knew no one actually cared about her, they only saw her as a happy, Sonic obsessed hedgehog, but deep inside she felt worthless, depressed, and suicidal.

She shivered, feeling the cold air press against her skin. She knew she wasn't ever going to go free. She knew she was going to spend the rest of her life in prison. She knew she didn't do anything, she knew that Sonic framed her for working with Eggman, when she only wanted to defeat. Her heart broke the moment she heard him say that. No one tried to stop him; they only stood there and agreed with him. She didn't trust them again after that.

Suddenly she heard the jail cell door opened, as she looked towards the light. The officer stood in front of the cell and looked down at her.

"You are free to go Amy Rose" He told, in a serious tone.

Amy stood up as she quickly walked out of the cell. When she walked out of the station, she frowned when she saw Sonic, Sally, and Tails standing in front of her.

"Hey Ames, how have-"

"Save it for later Sonic, I don't want to hear a single word!" Amy scoffed

"Amy, were sorry about what we did the other day, we felt bad about sending you to jail" Tails apologized

"Shut it Tails, you didn't do a damn thing when he framed me!" Amy shouted

"We really mean it Amy, I'm sorry for having Sonic send you to jail, he told me he needed some time away from you chasing him" Sally told

"Shut up Sally! You sent me to jail just for chasing him! You don't give a damn about me, no one does! If he would have told me to stop, I would have listened to him!" Amy shouted

Sonic tried to hug her, but she backed away holding out her hammer.

"Amy what's wrong with you?" Sonic questioned

"You want to know what's wrong with me!" She walked closer to him. "I trusted you with all my heart and you took advantage of it and crushed it, not caring at all. You hurt my feelings when you said you didn't love me, you only liked me as a friend! That day when I was going to give you something for your birthday, I saw you kissing her and I nearly ran out of breath. You seemed happy when you save her, but when you save me you look like you were sick of me already. I'm tired of your games Sonic, and it seems like I can't be your friend anymore, I don't even want to deal with you anymore, I don't want to see you anymore. You see what you did Sonic you kept playing with my emotions over and over again until I couldn't take it anymore. Maybe Aurora was right, you're not the perfect one for me. Goodbye forever Sonic, I hope you and Sally have a happy life together"

After that she ran off, hearing Sonic call her name but she decided to ignore him. She felt her life become better; she felt all of that weight that was pushing down on her became much lighter. She knew she could do something better in her life than just chasing Sonic around.

She ran down the street until she reached a black house. She walked up the steps and sighed as she ringed the doorbell. The door opened as it revealed the black and red hedgehog, Shadow. He looked at her and sighed.

"What do you want Amy?" Shadow asked

"I love you Shadow" Amy blurted

She pulled him into a kiss which lasted for the quickest ten seconds. They pulled away from each other, looking into their eyes.

"I love you too Amy" He told

"Aurora was right, you are the perfect one for me" Amy told

The two went inside the house as the door closed behind them.

It has been two years since Amy and Shadow been together. They raised a beautiful baby girl named Marie. Shadow decided to give her a name similar to Maria's. She had the cutest green eyes like Amy, and her fur was black like Shadow's, but it had pink instead of red. Amy bumped into Sonic once, and he told her that he missed her and Sally has left him for someone better. Life had its revenge on him, as Amy knew he deserved it. Amy told him:

"Sorry Sonic, but I have a better life now"

And with that she left Sonic with his miserable life.


End file.
